Choice Of The Hearts
by Eirenei
Summary: Prequel to Naked and Sacred. How the chibi ninjas came to be in care of Savior of the Wizarding world...Harry got a surprise... and the best gift he could ever hope for. But Voldemort is on a prowl... how will Harry take care of his little ones? HP/NTO
1. Prelude

_**Choice**__** of the heart**_

**Disclaimer** : I don't own HP or Naruto, they belong to their respective owners. I only mess with characters in my respective alternate universes. Satisfied?

**Warnings:** Crude language, violence, shonen-ai, later YAOI. If you wanna be sane, heed my warnings - don't like, don't read.

Oh, and I apologize for the delay in the sequel of **_Naked And Sacred_**; I didn't abandon story, it's just, I still have work for school, and I don't want to load up crappy story. So bear with me, OK? I may upload the stories and sequels a little - oh, well, a lot! later than foreseen, but I hope you will enjoy the stories even if they came out...at the end of the world. /sweatdrops/

/prequel to NAS; WiP, beginning 2.8.2008; x-over HP-NTO/

_The voices of the wind_

_Will take you home again_

_The journey home has just begun, my friend…_

_**Konohagakure no S**__**ato**_

Blue eyes, shining with tears, were looking at the starry sky. The owner of those sad blue eyes was a small boy, no more than five years old, clothed in black shorts and white t-shirt with an orange spiral on the front.

The little boy sniffled, trying in vain, to stop those tears from flowing down the scarred cheeks… wait, scarred?

Who exactly was that child? Why weren't his parents with him? Why did villagers give him evil eye, everytime he passed them? He was just a boy, right?

What had he done to deserve such hatred and harsh words?

If someone would see the small one, the boy would appear ordinary – just like any other kid, except he had … err.. whiskered face. Bright blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes, with tanned skin from the sun, albeit a little on a malnourished side.

But if one would watch the blonde long enough, like just now, he would also find that his cheerful and outgoing behaviour was just a facade that hid behind a small, scared, sad boy.

''Why do they hate me?'' The blonde boy whimpered, his voice thick with unshed tears. He sniffled, wiping his nose into t – shirt that was quite dirty. He curled into himself, shivering in a cool evening breeze. The autumn was coming soon, and he still didn't have any good clothes to wear, except for that orange monstrosity Ojisan had bought for him. In the distance, he could hear a buzz of celebrations, but he didn't think he would be welcome there. No, he knew, he wouldn't be welcome.

The boy was alone. No family, if you didn't count old Hokage as a family. And this little boy was lonely. His only wish was, to have a family, or at least someone of his own.

Lost blue eyes looked up tho the sky, searching for the brightest star he couid find. He still remembered that day.

_Flashback_

He was hiding from the drunken mob, and he had finally lost them. Winded, he moved to sit on the ground, when he heard a nouse. _/Someone is coming!/_ the small boy panicked. Quickly, he looked around, until he spotted a relatively large bush. Without hesistation, he snuck under it, making sure the branches hid him. Luckily, the bush had fairly big green leaves…. Unluckily, the bush had also thorns. ''Itai…'' he whimpered, his whimper muffled behind his hand.

He heard a lighthearted laughter, some mother coming with his daughter, both laughing at the unheard joke. Blue eyes widened at the sight of their clothes.

The tall woman was clad into richly colored blue and black kimono, with small white blossoms embroidered on the blue sash. Her hair was long, black mane that tumbled down the slight back. Her face would be described as kind, with warm gray eyes peeking into the world. ''Mama, Mama, look at the star!'' The daughter called, clapping with her petite hands in delight. The woman nodded, smiling. ''Aa, so the star it is,'' her voice was warm and loving. The small boy shivered. How he wished he could hear his mother….''And it's first one in the evening!'' the daughter piped up, excitedly. She was clothed in a pink kimono, and her brown hair was bound in two side ponytails. ''And that means I can wish for something!'' the mother chuckled at the daughter's enthusiasm. ''Of course, you can, Hikari. Now, do you remember those magic words…?'' she trailed off impishly. The daughter pouted, tugging at hear kimono. ''Of course, Mama! You taught it to me, remember?'' ''Taught them, to you, and yes, I remember,'' the woman gently corrected her daughter. The little girl pouted. ''You're being mean, '' she accused the older woman. ''Of course,'' the woman said indulgently, a hidden laughter in her voice.

''Humph,'' the little girl pouted. ''So you can't remember magic words?'' her mother teased her. ''Mou! Mama! I so can!'' the little girl then closed her eyes, cutely screwing her face, and began…_''Star light, star bright, the first star, I saw tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I had my wish tonight…''_ she trailed off, then she opened her eyes, looking at her mother questioningly. ''That's it, ne?'' mother smiled. ''Of course, you memorized it perfectly, Hikari – chan. Now, what will you wish for?'' the little girl beamed. ''For daddy!'' she chirped cheekily. The woman gasped, her cheeks heating in a gentle blush.''Hikari – chan!'' she squeaked out.

But the little girl was already on her feet, darting away from the woman, laughing freely at the mother's flustered look. The woman stood up quicky, dashing after her, all the laughing light – heartedly.

The little boy was left behind, looking at them, blue eyes bright with wonder and hope.

Of course, the thorns had scratched him rather painfully, but it was worth it, as he learned the magic words! And now, he would finally get his family!

_End flashback_

The little boy remembered those words. Looking up at the evening sky, lost blue eyes sought after the brighters star they could find. This will be the last one… the little boy thought to himself, a small sniffle escaping him. Determinedly, he clenched his fists, and began. ''Star light, star bright, the first star, I saw tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I had my wish tonight…I wish for someone, anyone that would love me… I wish for a family… Please…'' His voice was desperate. But nothing has happened, as hadn't the many times before. The little boy hung his head dejectedly, cheerful laughter of the villagers down in the village echoing mockingly in his ears.

_**Uchiha compound, Konohagakure no Sato**_

A black shadow sneaked into the main house. In the small light, a man would see a slight body, encased in ANBU armor and with a white mask of weasel on the head. Experessionless quality of the mask made the person seem more like a robot – but unusually stealthy and lithe robot. It was scary, how he seemed to slunk from shadow to shadow noiselessly, and almost invisible to the other eyes of the people here. There wasn't many, as the majority was at the festival, but the customary guards were still here, and even they didn't notice the entrance of the mysterious shadow.

The return of an Uchiha prodigy was anything but glamorous. Heaving an almost unaudible sigh, the slender shadow removed the mask, showing under it an expressionless face. Dark, unreadable eyes and shoulder –length sable hair, secured with bandanna of a head protector, part of the hair tied behind in a small ponytail. But even if the teen was so young, he already had the sharp lines beneath his eyes that signified exaustion and stress he was exposed daily in his job as village's weapon and Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi was tired. Tired from missions, tired from blood, tired from all the violence he was expected to execute as the village's weapon, tired from all the expectations heaped on his shoulders from the early age. Tired from wearing the mask of indifference and stoicness, tired from behaving as the 'proper heir'. He was so tired he couldn't even hate anymore. Of course, he still resented his father and Uchiha council for pushing him so much, but what could he do? He was pulled from his thoughts as his ears caught a small shuffling noise. Turning around, he saw a small boy, not more than a five years old. Yawning, sleepy black eyes looked into his, as the boy tilted his head up.''Aniki, you re back?'' He smiled at the chibi. ''Aa.. I'm back.'' The little boy smiled sleepily, as he moved forward to hug his big brother. ''Welcome home, Itachi-nii,'' the childish voice said sleepily.

Itachi had to bite back a chuckle. Sasuke was so cute when he was sleepy. Like a lost little kitten. He hoisted his otouto up, and carried him bridal style into his room. The boy was snoozing peacefully all the way, making him smile. Sasuke was his reason to carry on. Without him, Itachi would of broken a long time ago. Sometimes, he envied his little brother's innocence. He wished he could see the world in such a trusting light as Sasuke did, but almost immediately, the thought left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. And so, he endeavored to preserve his otouto's innocence for a little while, even if he felt it was futile.

The world in which they lived was harsh. As a prodigy, Itachi was almost immediately labelled as a prime material for a shinobi, and he didn't disappoint. But in retrospect, he became irrevocably jaded, as his young eyes saw the ugliness of the world much too soon. With eleven years, he already had a hefty sum of missions below his belt, most of them concluding with blood and death. When he had returned after he made a first kill – some rogue nin, that was hell – bent to kill his client, he was shaken, not that would anyone see it. He was roaming through the streets, and saw people living there laugh, argue and carry their tasks as if nothing happened, as if it was all right in the world. Itachi was, mildly speaking, dumbfounded. _/How could they live so carefree? Don't they know that I killed someone? Don't they care they could be so easily killed, within a snap of fingers? And yet, they live, as if they would live forever…/ _

This was incomprehensible to his young mind. He had seen his client squealing like a little pig, when they were attacked, and when Itachi had killed the nin, the fatass had the galls to cheer! Itachi had been in a state of mind to strangle the dumbass, but the mission was mission, and so, he satisfied himself with scaring the idiot shitless – literally. The pig had soiled himself as he saw Itachi's eyes – cold, mercilless red, with the three tomoes swirling in each eye.

In his short life, Itachi had learned that people weren't any good; most od them had ulterior motive for helping someone, and he had seen more than his share when someone backstabbed the person for their personal gain, friendships, and kinships be damned. Itachi had learned to be distrustful to everything and everyone, and sometimes, the feeling drove him on the brink of insanity. He became paranoid – too paranoid for his own good. But this paranoia had saved his life on many occasions, where his teammates were either killed or at least seriously wounded. Itachi had learnt not to underestimate someone, and that made him for such a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

And yet… all he wished to have, was a little bit of peace, and someone to come home to. The Uchiha district wasn't his home anymore. He returned here for his little brother, to take care of him, to protect him the best he could, but this big house wasn't his home. He was weary, and tired, not only body, but his mind. Itachi looked at his little brother he had tucked into his bed. The small boy was snoozing peacefully, without care on the world. The youth smilled a small, brittle smile, tender hand caressing the unruly blueish – black hair gently.

Tiredly, he sat at the windowsill, looking up at the starry sky, his katana at his feet. Dark, emotionless, _tired_ eyes involuntarily sought the brightest star, and Itachi felt himself sigh.

_/Please… if there's someone, anyone out there…. Please, take us away. I can't take it anymore…./_

And the wind blew, sneaking around the houses, whistling through the trees, singing an age-old lullaby to the world.


	2. Chapter 1 First meeting

_**Choice of the heart**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter characters; I only own the plot. So, no stealin'!

Well, the story is rollin' on, but as I don't know when I would upload again, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_01 – The first meeting_

_**Hogwarts grounds, England**_

The winter was harsh and sudden, covering the grounds of Hogwarts rather suddenly with the sparkly white snow. It was so cold, almost all of people that lived inside the castle, decided to stay here, rather than going out in the freezing cold. The castle was buzzing with activities, laughter, shrieks and music, making it almost impossible to believe there was also war outside.

However, the one man knew that all too intimately -too much for his tastes. And this man – nay, youth, was once again prowling around the lake, his thoughts whirling around the possibilities and what-ifs.

Harry Potter was not any ordinary youth. While other children had to take care of their homework, or they agonised over their latest crush, Harry had more grim matters to attend to. The youth was clothed in thick black robe, with soft woollen gold – and red scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. In his right hand, he held his faithful holly wand, just in case.

Yes, Harry Potter was a wizard, and famous one at that. And one that was, at the tender age of fifteen already burdened with knowledge of prophecy that could either save or damn his world.

But just now, he wasn't saviour… he was one more person that was insane enough to get out in the cold winter night, just so he would get a brain freeze upon his return to the warmth of castle. He was clad in thick black cloak, along with standard red and golden scarf snugly fitted around his neck. Currently he was standing at the shore of Hogwarts' lake, looking onto the enchanted land of whiteness, so fragile and yet, so dangerous.

The snow was shimmering under the cool moon's rays, making the landscape all the more beautiful… and scary. The smattering of stars on the dark, velvet sky twinkled with their feeble light, like some kind of exotic jewels.

Sighing, Harry watched the gust of air almost immediately forming a thin mist. Each and every inhale was almost painful in its intensity. This winter was scarily cold, and not many residents dared to go out, even with the warming charms at its' fullest. However, Harry was an odd one out of the crowd, and right now, he needed time from his overbearing friends and well-wishing schoolmates. What did they know about war, anyway?

True, they did prepare themselves as best as they could, but when faced with the real possibility of kill or be killed… they were still innocent. Even Ron and Hermione, who had the most experience with the kind of trouble Harry had been getting into through the years did not understand the enormity of the situation. The prophecy was the last straw.

Harry had been royally pissed at the headmaster. Dumbledore's reasons were all crock of bullshit to him. Childhood? Ha? Pray tell, what childhood was that, when he had been forced to work for his relatives since he was five years old? Was childhood that he was being graciously gifted with cupboard under the stairs for room?

Oh _no_, he _didn't_. And this night, Harry introduced the old manipulative goat to two possibilities. One: Get him trained for the war, so he would be adequately prepared and no hiding information pertaining to him anymore… Or two, Harry would break his wand right then and there, and vanish from the Wizarding world forever, leaving them at mercy of the Dark Lord they created with their ignorance.

Cornered, Dumbledore made a magical Oath to heed Harry's requests and to help him prepare for the last confrontation. Of course, the Ministry was lazy as usual, Fudge had successfully swept the scandal under the carpet, and it was as if nothing had happened, as if Sirius had not died…

Harry still felt a lump of old grief in his throat when he thought about his unlucky godfather. However, that was the past, and he was here and now.

The summer after the shenanigans in Department of Mysteries, he had stayed in Hogwarts, learning and training in the Room of Requirement. Of course, he had been required to attend the reading of Sirius' will, where he met Weasleys and Hermione, along with Nymphadora Tonks – the latter insisting he be calling her Tonks- and let's not forget his friends' nagging about his absence on the train and o_h my god where have you been,_ and _how could you_, and a couple of other things. They had nagged him so much, Harry finally had enough. And so, he grabbed both of them by the proverbial scruff on the neck, and dragged them to the headmaster.

There, he proceeded to swear them not to blab out anything they would hear there, in any way, shape and form to anyone or anything, and then, he dropped the proverbial bomb.

The prophecy. Blasted thing that destroyed his life of being ordinary and normal, and glued the Dark Moldyshorts on his butt.

Hermione had wailed about the unfairness of the situation, and Ron… was being typical Ron. Swinging from disbelief to jealously to pity, and back to jealously. Harry had had enough; and he Obliviated him. And here he was, having to deal with a jealous prat, who was harping at his nerves.

Fuck, he didn't have time for the petty git, or his sister. Ginny had been looking at him like he was the best thing since the pleasure charms – not that he knew any, mind you – and that alone gave Harry heebie – jeebies. She was literally throwing herself at him, or trying to make him jealous with Dean Thomas or one of the Creevy brothers. One more reason for him to freeze his butt out there instead to be in the warm common room, being attacked by her amorous advances. No siree, not him.

His ears perked at the sound of crunching the snow under hoofs.

"Harry Potter!" a harsh voice shouted to him. Harry turned around. Whatever it was to spook Bane enough to get him here, must have been serious. "Come quickly!"

Nodding, Harry jumped on the Centaur's back. "What is it?" He asked, inwardly tensing. "Two-legs, again…. But I don't think they are of your sort…" Bane thoughtfully trailed off. Green eyes blinked, surprised. "Bane, what do you mean with that?" He asked, sharper that he intended. "Are they danger?" He watched as the massive centaur shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. They just… appeared on our meeting glade. There was a flash, and when it disappeared, they were there."

Harry's eyes narrowed in thought. "And they don't understand you, you say?" he watched Bane shook his head. "No. but they definitely aren't magic – folk, what with their strange clothes. The eldest especially is creepy." He shuddered.

Okay, that was becoming seriously ridiculous, or ridiculously serious. "How many of them are there? And their weapons?" asked Harry, resisting urge to massage his temples. He just knew he would be having a massive headache after the whole affair will be over.

"Strange…. The boy has long, thin, curved sword -"Harry stiffened - "and the other four are defenceless…. Except for the strange knives, they all carry with them. The eldest can throw them too, and very accurately." _Could it be - ?_

When Harry was young, he was fascinated with the stories from the East, particularly ones from Japan. He read about samurais and their codex, but he was most interested in the people of shadows…. _Ninjas._

Merciless, silent and efficient killers, with awe-inspiring speed, power and reflexes that seemed to be out of the human realm of possibilities. Loyal only to their clients and themselves, the lone wolves among the hordes of warriors of some forgotten time. It was speculated they vanished along with last true samurais, but if what Bane said was true, then….

"How old are they?" he asked thoughtfully. "You say they are only boys…" "The eldest has seen thirteen summers at most, and the four young ones are from five to six summers. And they obviously hail from the warmer climate, seeing as they don't have appropriate clothes." "Good Lord!" Harry exclaimed, shocked. "And you tell me that _now!? _They aren't like your foals, they can't stand such cold! Let's hurry, then!"

Bane grunted, but sped up anyway. Harry felt the air became tighter, and he knew they had to be quick – the blizzard was coming, and he, for one, didn't wish to be trapped inside the vicious snowstorm, if he could help it. Five minutes of a wild ride, and then they were there. Bane stopped. "I'll let you down there." His voice was gruff. "They aren't used to our people, and we don't want to interfere in two-legs' matters, anyway."

Harry nodded, and slid from the warm back. "Thank you, Bane. May the stars guide you tonight." The gruff Centaur nodded a curt nod. "And may they shine upon you. Good night, Harry Potter." Then, he was off.

Harry was now alone. The biting chill spurred him in action. "They were incredibly lucky they didn't fell among Acromantulas," he mumbled to himself, shivering at the memory of bloodthirsty and hungry giant spiders. "That, or incredibly stupid."

Soon, he looked at the glade in question. And lo and behold, there were five boys -four huddling together, shivering in the cold, and the tallest ones was standing in front of them, as if protecting them. The boy was clad in netted sleeveless shirt, and black pants with no shoes on – correction, none of the boy had any kind of shoes on. They all were shivering miserably, the oldest not as much, but Harry saw how taxing was for the young one to keep up the façade. The black – haired one was hiding behind his brother, curling into himself, while trying to look brave. The red-haired one was cocooned in some kind of a sand shell, while the brown-haired one and blond snuggled together as to conserve the little bit of warmth they still had in their bodies. Harry inhaled sharply at the sight they offered. Their skin was faintly blue, but not too much, which indicated they weren't' too long out of there.

Red eyes stared into his. And the eldest barked out something, his voice shivering slightly with cold. Harry blinked. '_Of course, they are foreigners!'_ He could've hit himself on the head at the thought. Slowly, he rose up his hand, with wand. _'No sudden moves, no sudden moves', _he chanted to himself. Then, he closed his eyes, and concentrated. _"Linguo Morpheno!'' _

Itachi watched, warily, as the man in front of him pointed the wand at himself and said something strange. Then, a strange glow that surrounded him. Itachi could see the man's silhouette a little bit better. And unceremoniously gawped.

It was a boy. Wait, not a boy… a young man. Dressed into heavy black cloak with red and gold woollen sash around his neck, with messy black hair and thin rectangular lenses on his face. Idly, Itachi wondered about the meaning of that lush – looking sash.

He didn't seem dangerous. More like scholar, what with his glasses on his face.

"Do you understand me now?" His musings were interrupted with that smooth voice. "W – What?" Itachi stammered. Wide eyes stared into bespectacled ones.

Harry sighed. "Okay, so it works, then," he muttered to himself. "I cast upon myself a translating charm, so I could understand what you speak," he explained briefly. Wide eyes looked at him. Sighing, he conjured the four blankets and poncho with sash and levitated them to the boys. "Here, you are freezing. Wrap the kids in, and the poncho is for you."

"What kind of jutsu was that?" Itachi asked in awe. The stranger blinked. "Jutsu?" He sighed. "Conjuring and levitation. However, I doubt you would know them. I am Potter Harry, by the way. "That just confused Itachi even more. Nevertheless, he threw the blankets to kids, while he grabbed that strange… poncho to slip on. Meanwhile, he pondered what he could trust this… Harrii with. The man didn't seem to have any untoward intentions to them, and Sharingan cleared any doubts about the man lying to him. "Where are we?"

Harry eyed them to struggle with blankets. "May I help?" Surprised red eyes stared at him. Receiving an affirmative grunt, he strode to the shivering blond. With a faint surprise, he noted the strange whisker birthmarks on the slender cheeks. The boy hung his head, as if expecting to be scolded or hit. Harry frowned. "I won't harm you, chibi." Gentle hands wrapped the orange blanket snugly around the shivering body, before they mussed the spiky locks. "There. Was that so hard?" Wide blue eyes looked into his.

"N – No! But, why did you help me?" The innocent voice asked. Harry gaped. "Why shouldn't I?"

Itachi noted the man was truly baffled. If they were still in Konoha, the man would most likely scorn the little ball of sunshine for his tenant's crimes against the villagers. That just worsened his headache. "Um… "The blonde blushed. Harry smiled. "So there. What's your name, chibi? "The blonde grinned. "I am Naruto! And I will be Hokage, believe it!" he loudly exclaimed. Itachi winced at the loud proclamation. They were in a virtually unknown territory, where they didn't know whether they were surrounded with enemies, and the blonde baka of a gaki loudly announces the position to the whole forest! He was interrupted from his sour thoughts with warm laugh. "Pleased to meet you, chibi. And of course you will be Hokage." Naruto beamed as he got another affectionate ruffle of hair. Itachi sighed.

Harry looked at the eldest. He was snugly wrapped into poncho, with an added scarf wounding around his hips, still holding kunai in his hand. "Don't worry. There are not many things outside now that could harm you. You were lucky, though. If you were transported to Acromantulas or Thestrals…" he trailed off. "Thestrals?" Itachi asked curiously despite his cautions. He saw the man nod. "Thestrals are like horses, only with wings and invisible to anyone who hadn't seen death. Oh, and they like to eat meat. They are good for transport, though." Itachi's eyes widened. _Where in the world they landed in? _"And Acromantulas?" "Spiders, big than a small house. Carnivorous, too, and very quick. Attack quietly and swiftly. You were lucky you didn't land in their lair. And some other nasty surprises. Suffice to say, the Forest isn't called Forbidden without reason." At those ominous words, Itachi shivered. _They were having the worst luck in history of the bad luck, didn't they?_

Meanwhile, Harry turned to the redhead. His eyes wandered to the sand. It was the boy's automated defence, as strange as it seemed to be. "Hey," he greeted the silent redhead quietly. The boy stared at him. Harry stared back. "I want to wrap you into the blanket. Will you allow me?" A tense silence stretched between the two of them. Finally, the redhead nodded. Gentle hands took the ivory coloured blanket, and a moment later, the redheaded boy was warmly ensconced into the cocoon of warmth. Even his mother was strangely quiet. "Can you…. Can you make a jug?" he asked shyly.

Black brow lifted at the question. "For your sand, right?" The man then took his black piece of wood, and conjured beautiful creamy jug in front of Gaara's awed eyes.

Harry smiled at the redheaded boy's awe. "Thank you. " The boy offered shyly. Harry smiled. "It was no problem." He turned to tend to the white – eyed boy. "Gaara." Came the small voice behind his back. Harry nodded. "No problem, Gaara."

Neji eyed the stranger warily. He could easily close the man's tenketsus if need be, but if Itachi-san trusted him…. He would trust him too. Hesitantly nodding, he was wrapped in the cocoon of warmth and safety a minute later. "I'm Neji." The man nodded at him. "Pleased to meet you. Now," he looked at the starless sky, "we need to hurry, if we want to come to the castle before the snowstorm hits."

Itachi's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" Harry eyed him. "Augury's call. Those birds call only before the storm hits. And judging to their calls..." he listened intently "… we have approximately half an hour at the most."

"Then we will have to go right away," Itachi decided, his voice grim. "Is it far?" Harry shrugged. "It depends. However, we could make it fairly quickly. Now, are you able to carry the two of them?" Itachi hesitated, finally nodding. "Then I will take Gaara and the chibi here, and you will carry Neji and your brother." Immediately, Itachi stiffened. Harry eyed him, exhaling a put-upon sigh. "Oh, relax. You two have similar facial structure; it was either you two were cousins, half-brothers or brothers. I went for the latter. Now, shall we go?"

Itachi faintly flushed, before nodding. "And what about the riders? Can't they carry us out?" Harry stared blankly." Riders…? Oh! You mean Centaurs! Those are men and women with human's upper body and horses' lower one. No, because they don't want to mix with the two-legs' troubles," he explained sardonically. "They are some kind of scholars, what with their stargazing. They are able to predict future - or better, the outline of future; whether it will be safe or if there will be dangers and so on. Divination is extremely imprecise form of knowledge, and true Prophecies are even rarer. But don't underestimate them; they know the Forest like no one else around, and they are quite skilful archers. "

Casting the Lightening charm, Harry and Itachi then picked up each a pair of boys and began trudging through the lightly falling snow.

Naruto snuggled deeper into Harri's embrace. It was the fourth time someone was caring towards him, and he wanted to cling to that feeling for as long as it would last, savouring it till the last drop. He was drowsy from the warmth, and systematic crunching of snow under Itachi's and Harri's feet didn't make the matters better. His eyes began to close… just a little."

It was as if they were walking forever, Itachi mused. Despite of Harri casting a warming charm on his legs, he felt them becoming numb slowly. Sasuke nuzzled into his embrace, while Neji clung to his neck determinedly. Whatever the man did to lighten them, Itachi was thankful for it. Despite of his strength, he wasn't sure he would manage to carry both of boys at their full weight. Now, however, they only weighed as much as Forbidden scroll together. He blinked as he saw their guide navigating through seemingly the same trees_. 'It would be quite of a useful skill, knowing how to do that,'_ he mused to himself silently.

Harry sighed with relief as he saw the welcoming lights of the castle. "Just a little more," he encouraged quietly. He heard sharp inhale from Itachi. "Yes, we are heading there." "Sugoi…" breathed Gaara. Naruto's blue eyes were wide as saucers, same with Sasuke and Neji.

Harry smiled at their awe. He fondly reminisced of his first time, when he saw the majestic building. "This is Hogwarts, our school. Here, we learn magic or jutsus." His eyes darkened at the afterthought. "Each and everyone here has a wand, like I do, and they can - and will - use it. You will be under my protection anyway, but beware of Slytherins; the ones with green and silver scarves. Their sign is silver snake on green background." Itachi blinked. "Why?" The man looked at him, and he saw his eyes. They were green.

"We have… different opinions on the blood purity. In short, they will persecute you, as you are not Pureblood. "Itachi was feeling light-headed. "Pureblood? But I am an Uchiha!" he yelped out. Harry groaned at his look of confusion. "Oh, I didn't explain it good enough. Well, let's see…"

After the short explanation, Itachi's eyes were narrowed in thought. It seemed, wherever they landed, they found themselves in the middle of trouble. Harri seemed kind enough to tell him what he needed to know, but those … Slytherins… were a worrying thought. If they were like Harri described them, then Itachi had a good reason to worry. If he was alone, there wouldn't be any reason to worry, but he had to see over Sasuke and the other three, thus, he was being hampered in his movements. In addition, literally camping in the middle of the enemy's territory was never a good idea.

Finally, they were in the castle. Itachi blinked, incredulous. Candles…? Candles lighted the entire castle? "Don't you have electricity here?" he murmured to Harry. Harry sighed. "Yes, well…. The wizards are backwards like that. Besides, magic interferes with electricity, and so we are pressed to use what we have." Itachi nodded thoughtfully.

"Mr Potter!" A sharp voice called to Harry. The boys tensed, while Harry turned to the voice. The elderly woman, garbed in tartan gown, was hurrying towards them, a disapproving frown on her face. "Where in the world were you! We almost send out a searching party and – Good heavens! Who are they?" her voice was frantic.

Harry eyed her calmly. "They, as you so kindly put in, are the reason why I am late. I was standing at the Lake, when Bane came for me, talking about strangers in the Forbidden Forest. By the way, could you use Translation charm on them? And could we go to Madam Pomfrey, before they completely freeze?" "But – but – "McGonagall was stammering. "Are you sure they aren't-?" "Danger?" Harry finished her sentence.

Itachi saw the woman nod tensely. She wasn't warrior, but she still had an edge around her that told him not to mess with her.


	3. Chapter 2 Infirmary

**Disclaimer** : I don't own HP or Naruto, they belong to their respective owners. I only mess with characters in my respective alternate universes. Satisfied?

**Warnings:** Crude language, violence, shonen-ai, later YAOI. If you wanna be sane, heed my warnings - don't like, don't read.

**Shout Out: **I updated this story, but I apologize if i don't manage to update_ Naked And Sacred_, as I had a heck load of school projects. /Sweatdrops/ . Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

He saw Harri sigh. "I'll vouch for them," the green eyed young man stated quite firmly. "If need be, they are under my protection. Now, the charms?"

"Oh!" the witch startled. "Right away." Muttering under her breath, she changed the paper in five bracelets and then enchanted them. "Tell them to put them on. They are translating charms, although they won't hold long. We will have to look into making permanent ones, and some Fluency Potions." Harry halted her. "Hold on, Professor. First, give me an oath they are not anything that would be harmful to them, either short or long term – so, no curses, delayed curses and so on." McGonagall eyed him strangely. "What on Earth for? They could easily be intruders, sent by…. He Who Must Not Be Named to kill us, and – "The wards Professor," Harry interrupted her flatly. "Surely you remember they are currently switched over to combat mode, and with the alliterations professor Dumbledore did over the summer…" McGonagall flushed. "Oh… Oh! Of course, Mr. Potter. Besides, I trust you that you will take them to professor Dumbledore…" She trailed off.

Harry nodded impatiently. "Yes, to all, and shall we go on with it?" He turned to Itachi. "These items she conjured are temporary translation charms. However, to assure that they are harmless, she will now swear an oath; if the Oath is not followed or is spoken with harmful intent…. Her own magic will burn her."

Itachi shivered at hearing the cold tone in Harry's voice. This… this was cruel. What did they get themselves into? He silently asked himself, while he sketched a curt nod as to show he agrees. They were lucky to meet Harry, that was for certain.

He watched, fascinated, as the elder witch swore an Oath, and how the faint whitish – blue light enveloped her. A small flash after, the Oath was finished. "And that was it, "concluded Harry. "Put the bracelets on, and let's go to the Hospital Wing." Itachi quickly slipped his own on; indeed, it was uncomfortable to be dependant on the outside sources to truthfully relay them what was happening – but until now, Harry was truthful with them. Still, Itachi would be rather safe than sorry, in case the other people in the castle showed ill intentions towards him and his otouto. He watched Harry undo the charm on him curiously. The language was, he noticed, still strange to him. "Are you trying to fool us?" he asked, his voice cold. The woman was startled with the coldness of his voice, he could see that. "Boy!" She reprimanded him. Itachi blinked. _'Huh?' _ "Are you talking to me?" he turned to the tartan – clad woman. The woman blinked, confused. "Well, yes. Don't speak with Mr Potter like that! You should be thankful he rescued you – if he hadn't found you, you'd be likely frozen to death right now! And nor many would vouch for you just like that, without some assurance you'd restrain from violence on his person! So apologize to him!" She huffed indignantly. "He could've let you to my mercy – those harmless bracelets you are wearing right now, I could've changed to restrain you, or put curse upon them, as to activate on my chosen word, if he hadn't demanded of me to swear an Oath for your safety!" "So it works, then," Itachi muttered to himself. He was dumbfounded, to say the least. "But what did he speak then, if not this… language?"

The woman sniffled. "Of all the nerve…. He spoke Latin. It's a language we use to… activate our magic, as one kind of a focus."

Itachi felt… ashamed. It was not an emotion he was used to feeling, but he knew it was kinda…. Uncomfortable. Like a ball of lead on his heart. He looked at the quiet teen that calmly waited for him. "I… sorry," he mumbled out. Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I would've done the same, if I were in your place. You are just taking care of them, "he nodded to the four wide – eyed kids. "Now, shall we go?"

Nodding slightly, Itachi followed the green – eyed teen, silently resolving himself to trust him.

Harry was leading them through the maze of corridors that made Itachi quite dizzy with their ever – changing appearance. The walls were decorated with moving, talking portraits, there were moving and vanishing staircases, the suits were without people in them, yet they moved, and Itachi was questioning himself just where was puppeteer who was minding them, hidden. He must've been a formidable opponent…

The castle was innocent enough… innocent for deadly trap, that is. Itachi was not hailed as the youngest ANBU ever for nothing; and he noticed the tension and the battle ready movements of the suits. If he made just one threatening gesture, he was sure to be skewered in minute…. And the worst was, he didn't know anything. So he silently thanked his lucky stars, if he ever had any, that they met Harry. The young man was someone of an importance here; he was trusted enough that the elder woman gave him potentially dangerous Oath, just so Itachi and his brat pack would feel safe.

The corridors were surprisingly empty. "They are eating in the Great Hall," Harry explained at his inquiring glance. "It's better we are not seen, anyway, as we never tell where the enemy is hiding…" his voice trailed off thoughtfully, as he deftly stepped over the trick step.

Some time later, they were standing in front of the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called in. Some hustling and bustling later, the kind elderly woman came. "Oh, Mr Potter, back again so soon?" she asked, her voice stern with a hint of disapproval. "Whatever have you done now?" Itachi was reminded of his grandmother, with her no-nonsense attitude. Harry sighed, seemingly used to the woman's reprimands. "Nothing much, Madam. Just happened to find some five boys in the forest." The kind eyes widened. "What? How did that happen?"

The nurse was decidedly one of the oddest he ever met, Itachi concluded; what with her wand – waving and horrid-tasting medicines. Nevertheless, he had to admit, he was already feeling infinitely better, although still not on his 100 percents yet. Besides, he was feeling strangely naked without his katana, and stuffed in that … gown, without his underwear on.

Naruto was squirming uncomfortably. Sure, he was squeaky clean, he had been fed… those yucky medicines, anyway, that had his inner voice grumbling with horrified and utter disgust, but _those clothes_! He was a _**boy**_, not a _girl!_ He inwardly complained, with his inner voice wholeheartedly agreeing with him. The nurse was stern but kind… somewhat….he was safe as long as Harry was there, anyway. He and the nurse were obviously on good terms, what with their short banter. He even got to see the oldest man he ever seen!

The man had long grey beard, Naruto was wondering how he ever fought with it… maybe Oyayi knew some super – cool jutsu for it? Naruto couldn't explain otherwise, why the man would keep the beard… and hair. And he was clothed in strange dress, blue with yellow dancing ducks on! The yellow – haired child was fascinated with dress… but he wouldn't be caught in it, if his life depended on it!

Currently, he was cuddled on Harry's lap, along with Gaara. The red – haired boy was clutching the conjured jug to himself, when he snuggled into Harry's side. He was sleepy, but he didn't dare to sleep, Naruto could see that. Naruto would like to have Harry for himself, but he shared him with Gaara. Well, half was better than nothing, anyway.

Harry was talking to the bearded man. Some of it, Naruto could understand. But most of it seemed like gibberish to him.

Harii seemed determined to protect them, Itachi mused silently. It was a strange feeling, for once, being protected, and not the one, who was doing the protecting bit… but maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad. He felt Sasuke burrowing into him, murmuring softly his protest against him stopping to card his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Itachi hid his smile at his otouto's cute actions, and resumed carding his fingers through the inky black hair. He missed that, these simple moments with his little brother. He frowned at the thought of his clan's demands.

They were more irrational than ever. Since he was little he had been groomed for the perfect shinobi, and he would have been an emotionless drone, if it weren't for Sasuke's birth. The moment he saw the fragile little bundle that was to be his brother, his seemingly dead heart moved, and he could feel again. However, it was just his luck, he had to be a prodigy, and as such, he was under heel of that blasted council, and even his father pressed him more and more to get the S-rank missions, seemingly to help the Uchiha prestige as the best warriors in Konoha.

He cherished the moments he could spend with his little brother; sadly, being the prodigy had the terrible price of being absent more than present in Sasuke's life. He winced at the memory of being absent at Sasuke's last birthday. The mission should be Shisui's but the blasted idiot somewhat managed to wiggle out of it, and it was just his luck that elders knew he was free on this day – he managed to wrangle this day out specifically for his otouto's celebration, but _noo,_ the fuckers had to ruin it all.

Gaara was eyeing his surroundings cautiously. His mother was strangely quiet, too. He was snuggled into the warm bed, cherishing the fuzzy warmth of ivory blanked Harii-san had wrapped him into. Kohl-lined eyes stopped at the sight of the messy-haired youth that was quietly arguing with the old man. He felt somewhat… alone, when the green-eyed youth released from his hold. That warmth, that had nothing to do with the blanket, was still here, but it was less intensive. His fingers played with the rim of the conjured jug thoughtfully, as he pondered the strange fact.

Harry could scream from sheer amount of frustration the old man was causing him. Sure, Dumbledore was an old man, he was wise and all that, but at the moment, Harry wanted to bash him woefully badly.

The reason?

Five brats that he had been dumb enough to find in the Forbidden Forest and then proceeded to bundle them to Hogwarts.

Once again, he began. "Sir, those children aren't Voldemort's spies, and the definitely are NOT demons or anything like that. Like I said I found them in Forbidden forest, and then proceeded to lead them there, otherwise they would be dead from the cold. And I, for one, wouldn't want any child to experience that, no matter what their parentage. Besides, I Vouch for them all, and as such, they are my responsibility. "

"But Harry, my boy, "Dumbledore tried once again. "That would be too great responsibility for you. You already have school and your training would also suffer-"

Green eyes flashed. "Which word from I _Vouch _for them you don't understand?" he snarled at the loony headmaster. "That means, they are under protection of House of Potter, so long as they want or need it. "


End file.
